Black Panther
T'Challa / Black Panther * Angel - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Ant-Man - members of Avengers (from #52) * Baron Zemo - Enemy: ''battles Zemo in a time-travel adventure (Avengers #56) * Beast - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Black Knight - Black Knight frequently joined forces with Avengers (from #48) and official member from #71 * Black Widow - allies through the Avengers (#63-64) * Captain America - members of Avengers (on-off from #51) * Captain Britain - they join forces against Icon in Wakanda (Excalibur #59-60) * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Cyclops - some team meetups * Daredevil - they were allies while Panther was in Avengers * Deathlok - they join forces against Moses Magnum in Wakanda (Deathlok #25) * Doctor Doom - ''Enemy: Doom ''occasionally crosses paths with the Avengers (e.g. #56) * Doctor Strange - they join forces in Avengers #61 * Edwin Jarvis - butler for the Avengers * Enchantress ''- Enemy: the Avengers battle against her (#84) * Falcon - they meet through the Avengers (e.g. #88) * Galactus - Thor mentions Galactus (Avengers #124) * Hawkeye - members of Avengers (from #52) * Hercules - Cyclops mentions Hercules in Avengers #53 * Human Torch - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Human Torch (Android) - they have a staged battle in a 1941 time pocket in Avengers #71 * Iceman - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Iron-Man - members of Avengers (on-off from #58) * Jasper Sitwell - Jasper arrests Black Panther (X-Men #52??error) * Jean Grey - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Kang - Enemy: ''arch enemy of Avengers (e.g. #69) * Klaw - ''Enemy: ''Klaw killed T'Challa's father (Avengers #87), and later foe of the Avengers (from #54) * Mad Thinker - ''Enemy: ''classic foe of the Avengers (from #63) * Magneto - ''Enemy: they clash in the lair of Magneto in Avengers #53 * Mantis - members of Avengers * Meggan - they join forces against Icon in Wakanda (Excalibur #59-60) * Nick Fury - occasional allies through Avengers (e.g. #60, 63) * Power Man - Enemy: ''as part of Lethal Legion he attacked the Avengers (#79) * Puppet Master - ''Enemy: ''foe of the Avengers ( #63-64) * Quicksilver - members of Avengers (from #75) * Radioactive Man - ''Enemy: ''classic foe of the Avengers (from #54) * Reed Richards - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Scarlet Witch - members of Avengers (from #75) * Shadowcat - they join forces against Icon in Wakanda (Excalibur #59-60) * Spider-Man - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and team up later (#85) * Storm - they had a love affair in their youth (X-Men Annual #5), later married * Sub-Mariner - they have a staged battle in a 1941 time pocket in Avengers #71 * Supreme Intelligence - the Star-stalker mentions the Supreme to the Avengers (#124) * Susan Richards - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Swordsman - ''Enemy: ''villain for the Avengers (e.g. #65, 79) - ''Ally: members of Avengers * The Thing - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Thor - members of Avengers (on-off from #58) * Toad - Enemy: Toad battles the Avengers in #53 * Valkyrie - he battles Enchantress posing as Valkyrie in Avengers #83 * Vision - members of Avengers (from #58) * War Machine - they join forces against Icon in Wakanda (Excalibur #59-60) * Wasp - members of Avengers (from #52) * Whirlwind - ''Enemy: ''classic foe of the Avengers (from #54) * Winter Soldier - tries to save Bucky in a time travel with the Avengers (#56) * Wonder Man - Panther learns the story of Wonder Man and Vision (Avengers #58)